Another Story
by StArFiRe1328
Summary: Por fin se había acabado. Naraku estaba muerto junto con todas sus encarnaciones; pero como dicen: "la victoria siempre tiene un precio" Kagome regresa a su época convertida en una niña de 13 años... Nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevos peligros y sobre todo nuevos...huevos? Crossover de Shugo Chara Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

POV. Normal

Por fin se había acabado. Naraku estaba muerto junto con todas sus encarnaciones; pero como dicen: "la victoria siempre tiene un precio"

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha irremediablemente había muerto durante la batalla. Dio todo para proteger a la dueña de su corazón: Kykio; aunque su sacrificio fue en vano ya que unos momentos después Naraku la mato sin piedad.

Se encontraba un enorme cráter en el lugar donde minutos antes habían permanecido Miroku y Sango. Su túnel del viento llego a su límite y lo devoró junto con Sango, quien fue su fiel amante hasta el final.

_Shippo estaba en el suelo del bosque sangriento completamente degollado.__Naraku lo encontró en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y lo mató antes de ir a la batalla; lanzando su cuerpo sin vida frente al Inu-tachi._

Koga y Ayame yacían en un charco de su propia sangre, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y posaban una suave sonrisa en sus rostros. Ambos ookamis lucían cortes profundos por todo el cuerpo.

_El orgulloso taiyoukai Sesshomaru estaba arrodillado sobre los cuerpos mutilados de Rin y Jaken.__Mantenía la cara estoica; sin embargo sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza._

_Kagome estaba en el peor estado.__Se apoyó contra una roca, cubierto de la sangre de sus enemigos.__Naraku había tratado de absorber Kagome e invertir en ella un bebé para que con el tiempo él pudiera criar un ser leal a él.__Afortunadamente sólo había sido capaz de revertir una pequeña fracción de la edad de Kagome; ahora era una adolescente de 16 años en el cuerpo de una niña de 13._

_…_

El solo la veía divertido, ella había quedado en shock al ver morir a sus compañeros uno por uno sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada.

-Jajaja, que patético, la verdad es que esperaba más batalla por parte del grupo de Inuyasha y también por parte tuya Sesshomaru, pero me han decepcionado.- Decía Naraku burlándose de Seshomaru y Kagome.

-Cállate, solo eres una vil escoria con la que acabaré.

-Si claro pues quiero verlo…

En ese instante se desató la pelea entre Naraku y Sesshomaru. Los ataques fueron feroces, cada estocada que daban era más fuerte que la anterior. Sesshomaru se mantuvo de pie y orgulloso, atacando con sus garras y espada; sin embargo, con cada minuto que pasaba se veía claramente reflejado el cansancio en su cuerpo. Naraku aprovechó su debilidad mandándolo a volar al árbol más lejano.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos por aquí…-se fue acercando tranquilamente hacia el ahora pequeño cuerpo de la miko - a la pobre de Kagome… jajaja, solo una completa inútil que no pudo hacer nada más que observar como morían uno por uno sus amigos, que patético, pero no importa, pronto no todos tus recuerdos serán como ellos - dijo malévolamente mientras preparaba su último ataque.

Kagome al escuchar las palabras que le dirigía Naraku, sintió ira por lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, era patética, no pudo ayudar a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, se despreció por tantas cosas, entre ellas por ser una molestia inútil. Pero entonces llego a su mente las palabras que le dijo Inuyasha antes de morir: ¨acaba con Naraku¨, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Y justo cuando Naraku iba a matarla, una luz resplandeciente color rosa-morado cubrió el lugar por completo.

CONTINUARA….

Hola guapuras, pues bueno este va siendo mi primer fi casi que no sean tan malitos conmigo porfiss O:)

La verdad me dieron muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic de Shugo Chara + Inuyasha ya que no son muy comunes y la mayoría los encuentras en Ingles…

Reviews please me encantaría saber si les mola o no la historia: Así que Debería continuar o me retiro?


	2. Aviso

Que tal guapuras?

Pues bueno aun no tengo muy claras algunas ideas, por lo cual quería pedirles su opinión. Antes que nada quiero decirles q ya tengo la pareja definida y el carácter de cada quien (será una sorpresa más adelante)

Sientance libres de opinar sobre lo q más les gustaría…personajes nuevos….villanos ….etc.


End file.
